


Patience is Overrated

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Can you rape the willing?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman just can't get enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is Overrated

She was currently on her hands and knees in the living room. Cleaning shelves and sorting through magazines. Norman sat in his favorite chair watching her from across the room. She was wearing a tight white tank top with no bra, and little baby blue shorts. Norman was sure she didn't have panties on either as he could see a tiny wet spot just between her thighs.

They had been home from their honeymoon for a week now and he still couldn't keep his hands off of her. He smiled to himself as he thought about what was causing that wet spot. 

Norman had woken her up by sticking 3 of his fingers in her pussy. He then proceeded to make sure she was fully awake by fucking her deep and slow, until she came screeming his name.

She thanked him by making him his favorite breakfast. He thanked her for breakfast by bending her over the dinning room table. Driving into her hard, both of them chasing a distant high too soon on the heels of their early morning activities.

A few hours later he found himself wanting more. Norman had convinced her, with kisses and touches. Well placed fingers. And manipulation of her new piercings on the nipples he knew had a direct link to her clit. And she had rode him hard, in the very chair he now sat. Fucking herself deep on his hard length, just like she had the very first time they were together.

Yes, Norman knew just what was causing that spot. He moaned low thinking about how much of himself was leaking from her folds. And she was going about chores as if the wetness didn't even phase her. He pressed the heel of hand against himself. He was getting worked up again, and patience had never been a strong suit for him .

He got up from his chair and walked barefoot to where she was kneeling. She had her headphones in and didn't even realize he was there. He closed his eyes, pressing his hand against his now throbbing cock again, and lowered his zipper. He knew how wet she would be. How open after their earlier activities. She wouldn't need any prep for him to get inside. He knelt down behind her, pulling her shorts off (yep, no panties) and buried himself in her. 

Before she could make a sound he covered her mouth with his hand. Used the other to find her swollen clit and start circling it with his fingers. He leaned over her and gently removed a single ear bud from her ears.  
"Don't. Say. Anything." He said. Replacing the bud and inserting two of his fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and nodded, sucking greadily on his fingers.

Norman began fucking her hard and deep. He knew it was a little deeper than she liked, but didn't particularly care at the moment. Within minutes she was clenching around him, keening as she came hard on his cock. He didn't let up though. With either his punishing pace or with his fingers rubbing her overstimulated bundle of nerves. He was soon pulling a second orgasm from her, but he just wasn't done. 

She started trying to pull away. Clearly overstimulated, and on the verge of pain overriding pleasure. But he loved ridding this thin line. Loved that she let him. He pulled his fingers from her mouth, putting his arm around her neck and slamming her back hard on his cock. She cried out, pain clearly over taking pleasure on that one. He held her like that, driving into her as hard as he could until he felt his own ecstasy closing in. He doubled his efforts on her throbbing nub wanting to pull one more from her. She began to shake and clench around him, one final slightly painful orgasm screeming from her body, as his vision whited out and he spilled inside her.

He came down slowly. Removing his hands from where they had been restraining her and began stroking them soothingly over her body. He carefully pulled out, a slight whimper from her due to the pain he had caused. He looked down at her beautiful pert ass. His cum dripping from her pussy for the fourth time today and smiled. Norman pulled her shorts back up and gently slapped her ass.

After pulling his jeans back up he knelt beside her.  
"Thank you." He said kissing her deeply.  
She smiled and went back to her cleaning. Norman felt himself try to stir at her gentle nonchalance to what he had just done. He was definitely having her one more time before they went to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
